House Encounter
by SuperWhoLockAvengerTrek
Summary: Sam&Dean are going to meet someone... And have some troble of course... First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

AN: _This is my first story and my mother language isn't English so please don't be mean when it will be bad or there will be some grammar mistakes. :)) Hope you will enjoy it. But please review what you like or not! :))_

**House Encounter**

The Impala stopped in front of old three-storey house. Dean and Sam stepped out of the car and looked towards the house. Sam grinned on Dean. They had some fighting earlier and Sam wanted to be back in the motel as soon as possible. He knew that Dean will go off on some drink in some pub and he will be finally alone for while.

"Let's do it." He barked at Dean and went to the trunk.

Dean just watched him with guilty look. He knew that Jessica's death wasn't easy for Sam. But searching for their dad was hard too. They were both tired so fight was no surprise. Sam gave him strange look.

"You're coming or what?"

Dean smiled weakly and took his shotgun out of the trunk. They were on their way to the house when they saw a gaze of light shine through one window but it was gone in a moment. Dean looked at Sam.

"Did you see that?"Dean asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sam nodded.

"Maybe some kids just wanted to see something scary."

Sam shrugged and they both prepared their weapons. They approached the house. At first there was quiet. Then they heard subdued voices. They came from upstairs. Then there were heard slow steps. They were getting closer to the stairs. Dean, followed by Sam, started to walk up the old stairs. They tried to walk quietly but the ancient stars wanted otherwise. Through the old housed resonated loud _crack_, as Dean stepped on one of the wrong steps. The noises from upstairs got faster and closer to them. Before they realized, two guns were pointed at them. They saw two figures standing on the edge of the stairs and they definitely weren't some teenagers and they were also nothing they came here to hunt. Rough voice asked them.

"What are you?!"

Sam and Dean figured from those words that those people in front of them were hunters too.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean and we are..."

"And you are hunters too." Ended the voice, now they knew it was a man, instead of him.

"You are Winchesters right?"

"Yes. And you are?" Sam asked them.

"My name is Cole and this is my sister Carol."

Dean and Sam started recognising shapes of their faces. Cole was tall and short haired. Also he seemed good built. Carol was smaller with long wavy hair. And she was slim. _But not too slim_ Dean thought. That was everything that they could see. It was too dark and the light from the moon wasn't strong enough to lighten all of the space in the house. All of sudden the lights in the house started shining. They exchanged surprised looks but also all of them started to examine the faces of the others. Sam just cross eyed them. They seemed like nice people when he let out the shotguns. Dean first looked down Cole very carefully. His hair was dark, eyes were also dark and with dangerous sparkles. His face was cut very sharp. Instead his sister's hair was almost blond, her eyes green-blue and her face wasn't sharp that much. When he stopped with examining he realised that she was looking right in his eyes. He felt how the blood got in to his cheeks and he knew he must've got bit red in the face. Then he noticed how Cole was watching him. His eyes were studying him. And then the lights went off. For moment they couldn't see a thing but when started it was just in time. More ghosts were approaching them. Most of them were coming up the stairs so they started to run down one of the corridors. Sam was trying to open the doors they were running around. One opened and he shouted on the rest of them and they entered the room. They made a salt circle in the middle.

"It's too many of them. We won't be able to get to their bones." Carol said desperately.

"Yeah, you are right." Cole nodded

"Wait. You know something where the bones are?" Dean asked. Both nodded.

Dean was about to say something but the lights got back on. Before they got used to the light it went off again. They couldn't see anything for moment. When they started to see again there were ghosts around them. And the lights were again on. And off. And more ghosts appeared. And the lights were once more on. And off. And then it was so old in the room. And the wind started blowing. And the wind blew away the salt.

TBC

_Do you want more? :D _


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

AN: _Thank you for reviews. It means a lot for me because it is sign, that someone reads it and that is really nice to know and I really appreciate it. So here is another chapter, hope you'll enjoy it and… don't forget to review! :))_

**Separated**

The salt was gone and they were screwed. Or that was what they thought. They expected their attack, but nothing happened. The ghosts just stand there.

"That's weird..." Dean stated.

Carol and Cole exchanged strange look.

"Okay. I'm going to ask again. Do you two know something we don't?" His eyes landed on Carol.

Their eyes met. But the contact between them was disconnected by Cole's body. His eyes were sending him warning to stay away. Then he spoke coldly with supercilious grin.

"You weren't searching for any information about this house?"

"Cole, stop it." Carol interrupted her brother in his teasing.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sam interrupted them.

All of them looked at him and then at the ghosts which started to disappear. Carol gasped when she looked at their faces and expression they all had. Before Cole could ask her what happened, three ghosts appeared in their midst. They saw evil smile on all of their faces. Cole woke up from the shock first. He swung his jemmy. The ghost disappeared and materialized behind him. Dean who aimed his shotgun on the ghost was too slow and Cole was thrown out of the room against old closet in the hall. He fell unconscious. The others tried to fight them but their trying ended when Sam followed Cole in the hall and Dean and Carol got thrown against wall. The door slammed shut. Sam got on his feet slowly, his head hurting a little bit and started to pound on the door.

"Dean!"

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Are you?"

Some noises of struggling against the ghost's powers and then a sound like when a body fells on the ground.

"Yes." The short answer came.

"How's Cole?" Carol asked.

"Unconscious. But otherwise he's good. I think."

"Get him out of here!" Carol shouted. Then there was heard cracking of wood and her scream.

"Sammy! Get out!" Dean's worried voice startled him.

"But Dean-"

"Just go!" Dean shouted and then Carol screamed again.

Sam exhaled. He kicked the door but they didn't move. He grabbed Cole under his arm.

"We'll be back for you two!" There was no reply for moment then a grunt.

"Go!"

And Sam did.

Dean heard Sam's step fade in the distance. He let out a relieved sigh, that his brother is going somewhere safe. Then he pulled and freed Carol from the hole her leg made in the wooden floor. He didn't have even the time to check if she was okay when he flew against the ceiling and then he fall back on the floor and knocked out of his breath. Carol was in a moment by him.

"I'm fine." He choked out.

The ghosts were getting close to them and they tried to crawl away from them. One of them touched Carols face and she held her breath. She felt the cold on her skin and the cold was getting in her head. She heard someone yelling something but she couldn't say who or what the person was saying. Something pulled her away from the cold touch.

"CAROL!" Dean's voice echoed in her skull for minute and then she was back.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

But she wasn't sure. She didn't feel anything at first. No pain, no emotions. But then it was oaky again. Then strong hand pulled her back as another old hand reached for her. Dean was doing his best to avoid their hands too. He was so concentrated on the avoiding and protecting Carol that he didn't notice he was no more on the wooden floor. Then he felt air moving around him. Carol screamed as she was dragged of the floor in the hole in the floor that her leg and then Deans freeing made. They were both falling nowhere. Last thing they heard was terrible yell of the ghosts and then there was only darkness.

_Yeah! Another chapter is here! Maybe a bit short hope you don't mind but the next will be longer. Hope you are gonna like it and don't forget to review! :DD_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _Hey! It's me again with longer chapter! Sorry for the wait .This one is focused on Sam and Cole. But fans of Dean don't be afraid, next chapter will be his (and Carols of course). Hope you'll enjoy it _

Sam dragged Cole in the Impala. He tried his best to ignore the noises coming out of the house. Before he sat in the driver's seat, he whispered to himself _we'll come back for you. _Then he sat in the car and drove away with still unconscious Cole. Sam knew that Cole needed some medical attention. He and Dean almost never went in hospitals. But he didn't know how Carol and Cole cared about their injuries. So he decided that he would take him in the motel and let him rest and if he got worse, he would take him to the hospital. With this decision he parked the car in front of their motel. He took Cole under his arm and dragged him in the motel room. He laid him on one of the beds. Then he looked at Cole's injury. There was a bloody gash on the back of his head. Luckily it wasn't so deep. Sam cleaned it and then sat on the chair and started searching. He knew that when Cole wakes up he's going to tell him what he knows. But till then, he can try to find out something on his own.

About a half an hour later he heard a weak groan. Cole opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt so much. And he couldn't remember what happened. He sat up and tried to stand up but he did it too fast that he overbalanced. He would have fallen if there weren't hands that caught him and seated him back on the bed.

"Thanks Carol." He whispered.

Sam cleared his throat. Cole looked up pretty startled and jumped back on his feet with his hand aiming at Sam's face. Sam moved away from the hit and looked at Cole. Cole looked him down and then remembered fractions of what happed.

"Sam? What happened? How did I get here?" He looked around. "And where's my sister?"

"Uh, you don't remember?"

Cole shook his head and gave Sam a confused look. So Sam told him all he knew. When he got to the part when they left Dean and Carol alone in the house Cole stood up and kicked a nearby standing chair. Then he turned on Sam.

"How could you leave them there?"

"I had to do it. You were hurt and Carol told me to take you to a safe place. And Dean did too."

"And why didn't you try something? And why did you even listen to them?"

"They were right. And trust me I would do the same with Dean."

"And how could you know it wasn't a mistake?"

"Because Dean said they would be okay and I trust my brother."

"Well I don't! I barely know you two and I have no idea what he's capable of especially when my sister is around him."

"She'll be fine with him!"

"How can you know that?"

"I know it, because you two are same! You always take care of someone you love no matter the price! He now cares about someone's baby sister and he'll protect her as he did me!" Sam took a deep breath. Guilt overflew him when he remembered the fight they had before going on the hunt. _I was selfish _he thought. Then he looked at Cole. He was obviously surprised by Sam's outburst. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Sam asked him if he can tell him what he knows about the house. Cole told him about three sisters that used to live in the house on the beginning of 20th century. Sam nodded. That was something he already found out during the time when Cole was out. Cole continued with things that happened around their house. People were disappearing and they were never found. Sam nodded again because he saw some information on the internet too. Cole also told him that there were rumours of them kidnapping couples because of ugliness of the three women. Sam narrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well... When we asked the people, they said, that the sisters never had relationship or something like it. Nobody wanted to love them because they were afraid of them. They thought that their ugliness is caused by dark forces like demons or other stuff. And they were getting crazy of living so alone. After some time they stopped even go out on the public and then the disappearing started. After some time people started to be curious. One day some man went there to check if anything is going on. But he found only empty house. They searched for bodies all around the house but found nothing. After this the house wasn't occupied by anyone. Then some foreigners got interested in the house and started to live there but they soon ran away. Allegedly they saw ghosts. This happened to some other families that tried to live there and since like 1962 it's abandoned. And during the years that passed till now much more disappearing happened there."

"So the three ghosts that attacked us those were the three sisters?"

"Yes. And the rest of the ghosts were probably their victims."

"So... When you said, they were taking couples, what they were doing to them?"

"That is something nobody knows."

"Oh... And I have another question. Why did they take Dean and Carol? They have never seen each other before so they can't be a couple."

"That's true but..." Cole sighed. "They maybe like each other. And when there's not enough of real couples-"

"-they will have to settle with them." Sam ended instead of him. Cole nodded with unreadable face. But Sam could tell he was afraid and angry. And Sam must've admitted he was too.

"We have to find their bones, burn them and save them. That's a lot of work to do. I suggest we start immediately. Let's start with place where the bones can be." Cole said. Sam could tell that he was holding his emotions back. _As Dean would _Sam thought. He suddenly remembered the times when they laughed together. He sat silent and was thinking of every possibility how he could help his big brother to have a good time again. Cole watched him from behind the laptop carefully. He somehow knew what Sam was thinking about and he hoped that Sam was right about Dean.

TBC

_Okay. That's it! Not the best end of the chapter I know. :D Hope you don't mind. And PLEASE review! It means a lot to me. :))_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: _So… __Dean's and Carol's chapter is here! Enjoy!_

Dean slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt so much and the smell of staleness and rot was terrible. And there was something wrong with his arm. He tried to sit up but his head started to spin so fast. In combination with things he smelled he thought for moment that he's going to throw up. The only thing which stopped him was the image of another odour added to the others. He was surprised that this worked but he didn't throw up and that was what mattered. Instead of throwing up he started to cough because of the dust in the air. He pulled his hurting arm closer to his body with silent hiss and looked up. About four meters above him there was a hole in the wooden floor. A dimmed light came through the hole so he looked around him. He almost screamed when he saw what he was lying on. Skeletons lied all around him. Even under him. There was blood on one of the sculls. Later he realised it's his blood when he discovered gash on his temple. _That' where the pain comes from _Dean thought. He looked back at the bones and wondered what on earth happened here. Then he remembered Carol. He looked around him again and this time more carefully. And then he saw her. Still not sure if walking was the best idea Dean crawled to Carol with his hand still pressed against his abdomen. He also started to feel the ache in his ribs. When he was by her side a small groan escaped her pretty lips. At least Dean thought they are pretty. She was just waking up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Dean asked with husky voice. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

"I'm fine. I think. Maybe little battered. What about you? What's wrong with you arm?"

"It's nothing. Probably just fell hard on it." They stared at each other for moment and then both turned away. She finally spotted all those skeletons around her. She stared at them for a moment with hand across her mouth and then she closed her eyes and breathed calmingly. Dean started to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back with his good arm. She turned on him with confused look. "What are you doing?" Dean didn't understand what she meant. Then he realized that he's got his hand on her back. He pulled it back.

"Sorry. It's just an instinct from the old times I guess." Dean replied after moment of silence with shy smile.

"My brother used to do it to me too when I was little." Carol told him quietly. They smiled at each other. "I almost forgot how it feels. Thanks. It's nice."

"You're welcome." Carol nodded. She looked around herself again.

"Gosh."

"What is it?"

"It's the story you don't know. About this house and those who lived here. But it's a long story. And we should be trying to get out of here."

"Well... I think we have plenty of time. I don't see any way which would allow us to overcome those four meters which are between us and the damn hole." Dean sighed. "But we can try to look around. Maybe there's another way out of here. And during that you can talk." Carol laughed.

"Okay. " They both stood up. Dean held a cry as he felt the sharp pain in his ribs, arm and head. Carol stood up slowly. When she stepped on her right leg she fell back on the ground. She panted for moment as the pain overthrew her. She had a blurry vision for a second. When she focused her eyes again she saw Dean kneeling in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She heard Dean's worried voice.

"My leg hurts." She whispered with shaking voice. Dean tried to find with his eyes what was wrong with her leg.

"Crap. I see nothing. It's so damn dark in here." Carol leaned on her elbow and with her free hand she reached in her pocket and pulled out her torch.

"Here." Dean took it and lighted it. His eyes widened when he saw what was wrong. Her upper tight was cut in fifteen centimetres and it looked deep. And it was bleeding. He also could see few bigger wooden splinters sticking out of the injury. "Is it that bad?" Carol laughed bit hysterical.

"No. It's not that bad." Dean lied. "It's just I wasn't ready for the light." He smiled weakly. Carol laughed again.

"You are such a bad liar. Like my brother."

As a response they heard something similar to laugh but much more scary and creepy. Three faces were looking at them through the hole and then they heard a loud noise and the hole was gone. Now the only source of light came from Carol's torch.

"What was that?" Carol asked confused.

"They blocked the hole. But I have no idea why. We had no chance to get out of here that way."

"Maybe they didn't want us see around us. Or they covered it because they knew that Cole and Sam are coming. It will be harder for them to find us now." Dean nodded.

"Whatever their intention was I think they achieved it." They were silent for moment. "We have to find another way." He pointed the torch the direction he was looking and quite far from saw wall. There were lots of scratches on them and Dean again started to think what could happen. Then he turned the torch different direction.

"Dean?"

"What is it?"

"While you are looking for the way out I can tell you the story of what happened."

"Okay, that would be nice." He laughed. So Carol told him about three sisters that went basically crazy and what happened after they died. "How did you find out about this place? It doesn't seem that something happened here in recently."

"We always look for things that others usually look over and they are not so significant on the first sight. So we search in old closed and unsolved cases. And this one seemed suspicious. I mean in our way suspicious." Dean nodded. "How did you find out about?" Dean turned around and started to search another part of the room.

"Our dad left us hi diary. And this place was lined three times which means that it's dangerous or hard to solve. So we discussed it with Sam and the discussion it passed to an argument about me thinking we should get rid of this problem and Sam thinking that we should be more careful and at least find out what happened here ended with both of us sitting the car and driving in here." Dean looked over his shoulder with weak smile. "Guess Sammy was right again. And I was stubborn as always. And it can get me and Sam separated forever. And I can't let this happen so we must get out of here till there's still chance." Dean's voice broke lightly. Then he laughed and turned his head on Carol. She smiled.

"We'll get out of here. I can't let my brother run around this word alone either." She laughed sarcastically. There was awkward silence for moment.

"So... What is your story? Is it just you two?" Carol nodded. He turned the light on her and saw how the beautiful happy sparkles are leaving her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. It's okay." She threw unconvincing smile on him. She inhaled deeply. It looked like she's holding tears back. "It's just I've never talked about this with anybody else just my brother. But it might be a shift to better feeling." They exchanged a long stare before Carol started talking. "From what our dad said I deduced that our family hunts monsters for a very long time. First time they took me on hunt something went wrong and my mom died. I remember my father telling me not to cry that it's a sign of weakness and it can get everyone I love killed. He went drinking that night. When he came back he saw me in Cole's embrace. And I was crying. He threw Cole away and hit me across my face. Then he went in his room and fell asleep. And I didn't cry. I didn't even when dad died. I was afraid that someone will do something to me again. After that we stayed with our aunt. And when Cole was old enough we left the nest and were on our own." She let out breath which she held without knowing. She could feel how it trembles. And suddenly she felt a tear falling down her face. Something moved next to her and she felt warmth embracing her. Dean hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder and she couldn't hold it inside her anymore. She was crying like a child. She heard Dean's whispering voice.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry." They sat there for another few minutes. When Carol stopped crying she just sat there in Dean's embrace.

"It's been a long time since someone held me like this." Carol said with shaking voice.

"You deserve to have it now." Dean answered. He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. Hope and encouragement radiated from them. "I think I found a way from this place. Don't know where it takes us but it's a beginning." Carol laughed.

"You can break a moment."

"What moment?" Dean was interrupted by really unexpected kiss. He pulled away for a moment but when he saw in the dimmed light from the torch so hopeful eyes staring at him he couldn't resist and returned the kiss. He leaned forward. He hissed in pain and Carol did the same.

"Damn shoulder." Dean cursed and then laughed.

"Your hands got somewhere where they shouldn't and we both paid." Carol laughed too. "Ouch. I think it's bleeding again." Dean pointed the light on the place where was Carol hurt.

"Yeah it's bleeding." He was about to touch one splinter that was sticking out of it when Carol flinched. Dean gave her reproving look. "Let me look at it." Carol just shook her head. "You don't trust me?" Dean laughed.

"No. I just don't like these 'operations'."

"Come on. It'll be quick. I promise." Carol hesitated.

"Okay but you will let me look at your shoulder first."

"You got to be kidding me." When he got sharp look from her he gave up. "Okay. But you will let me look at it."

"Of course I will." Carol smiled. Dean shook his head and took of his leather jacket. Then he rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt. He revealed a muscled arm and that made Carol blush. She pointed torch on his shoulder. It was swollen and even in the bad light she saw red and purple parts on his skin. When she touched it he flinched a bit but stayed in the same position. She took a closer look and palpated the most swollen place.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"I thought you don't like these things."

"First of all this isn't anything like my leg and second of all I don't like these things done on me." Dean laughed. "Okay. You have dislocated shoulder. Putting it back to its place will be painful but I believe that someone like you can handle this. I'm going to count to three. One..." Carol pushed with all her strength in Dean's shoulder. A loud pop resonated through the room. Dean held his breath.

"Son of a..." He finally breathed out. "Like seriously? I hate you." Dean laughed.

"No you don't." Carol stuck out her tongue. "It's your turn." She let out a sigh. Dean let go of his arm and took the torch from Carol. He looked again at her tight. It was still bleeding.

"It'll hurt."

"I know." Dean reached for his jacket and from its pocket he took out hip flask. He poured liquid from it on her injury. She hissed in pain. Dean handed the flask over to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Whiskey. Take a sip. It'll help." Carol took a long swig. Then she handed it over back to Dean. He took one too and then he pulled out the first and biggest splinter. Carol cried out. She expected pain but she hasn't expected it that big. She looked down and saw quite big piece of wood. She turned her head away from it and inhaled deeply. Dean moved to the other smaller but still big splinters. He pulled them out in short intervals one after another. Carol sometimes let out silent cry but otherwise she was holding on really good. When Dean was finished put gently his hand on her shoulder.

"It's done. Or at least those I could reach on are out. Do you have something that I could wrap around it?" Carol turned her head on him with tears on the edge of falling. His eyes gave her strength and she let them fall. Then she reached in her pockets and took out her scarf. Dean took it from her and gently wrapped it around her tight. Not too tightly but still tight enough to hold the bleeding for while.

"I'm cold." Carol whispered. Dean took his leather jacket from the ground and helped her to get in. "Thanks." Dean nodded.

"We should get moving now. Can you walk? I can carry you."

"No carrying. I can walk." She stood up. Carefully she put her weight on her injured leg. She almost lost her balance.

"I got you."

"I said no carrying."

"I'm not carrying you. Just lean on me and I'll help walk." Carol wrapped her arm around Dean's waist and Dean did the same. When she stepped on her leg again she dug her nails in his ribs. Dean slightly hissed in pain.

"Sorry." She tried to move away from him. Dean only tightened the grip around her hip.

"It's okay." Like this they got to one of the corners. Walls were overleaping themselves and created cramped corridor which got wider as they would go further. They took a deep breath and entered the dark.

**AN: **_And... That's it. :D Hope you enjoyed it and await a new chapter. ;))_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: _I'm so so so sorry for the long wait! Holidays came and you know... I was away enjoying them... But... New chapter is here! :D It is Sam's and Cole's turn. Once more... I'm really sorry!_

Sam took a sip of his coffee. He swallowed with disgust. The coffee was cold. He stared at it for moment trying not to fall asleep and then looked at his watch. It showed 6 a.m. That was five hours from the moment they got separated with Dean and Carol. Sam sighed. He rubbed his eyes and focused them on his laptop. The words that he saw there were moving and they soon became a big messy ball of confused letters. He growled and closed the damn machine. He stretched his back over the chair. He heard yawn so he turned in its direction. Cole was lying on a bad with opened book under his head. Sam rolled his eyes. He remembered how Dean always fell asleep when they were searching for the information. He downed his cup and restarted his research. He dived in the words so deeply that he didn't even notice that Cole woke up and was on his legs.

"Did you find something interesting?" Sam didn't respond so Cole tapped his shoulder. Sam shot a deadly look on Cole as he almost fell from his chair. Cole laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't." Sam mumbled back.

"Okay, I didn't. But you still didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Am I supposed to repeat it?" Cole laughed again.

"That would be nice."

"Did you find something interesting?"

"Well... I maybe have something. It's about the guy who went in that house first. His name was Harold Parker. He said that he found no bodies and that the house was empty. Everyone believed him. And he started to separate himself from his family and friends. Sometimes they haven't seen him for weeks. His wife claimed he was writing something. Probably it was some diary. And his death is strange too. He died from heart attack."

"What's so weird about that?"

"He was 38. He was healthy and in good shape."

"What could have caused it?"

"Maybe he got frightened to death. There's no more information about it."

"What about his family? Is someone still alive?"

"I think so. His great-grandson's still alive. And he lives in the same house." Cole grinned.

"Then I see it as we are going to talk with Mr. Great-Grandson Parker." Sam stared at him for while. This last sentence reminded him Dean. _I so hope he's okay. I wonder what happened to him. Is he still alive?_ Sam's worried thoughts were again interrupted by snap of Cole's fingers in front of his face.

"Are you alright in there?" He asked, to Sam's surprise, worriedly. Sam just gave him a weak nod and they both rushed out of the door.

_Knock-knock _Sam's thoughts were interrupted. He looked around himself confused but then he snapped back fully in to the reality. Cole put suddenly hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just little nervous." Cole smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I believe that my way is similar to yours." Sam nodded weakly and loosened his tie a bit. The door opened slowly and man in his thirties appeared in front of them. He looked tired and that he might had have a cold.

"What is it?" He said angrily. Cole just smiled.

"My name is agent Phil and this is agent Collins. We are from FBI. Are you Mr. Harry Parker?"

"You got to be kidding me." The man laughed.

"Yeah, well... Our boss had probably good mood when he put us together." Cole answered calmly with annoyingly happy smile. The man just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I am Harry Parker. So what do you want?"

"Mr. Parker, was your grand-grandfathers name Harold?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

"It's about his death."

"That case is closed for a very long time." Harry said coldly.

"Well it's been reopened. The way he died. It was very suspicious. Heart attack in his age..." Sam said waving his head in disbelief. Harry narrowed his eyes. Then he closed them and run his hand through his messy blond hair.

"Okay." He said finally. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Can we come in?" Cole asked.

"Um... I don't think it's a-." Harry didn't even finish his sentence as Cole passed next to him in the house. Sam just smiled. He patted him on the back and followed Cole inside. Harry shut the door and without any word sat on the sofa in his small living room. Sam and Cole were already sitting in two large armchairs.

"It's nice in here. Warm." Sam complimented. Harry just stared at him.

"We've found out, that your grand-grandfather wrote before his death some diaries. Do you have any idea where they can be?" Cole asked in little annoyed tone. Harry gave him a fake smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where they are." Cole nodded.

"And is there a chance that you know where he wrote them?"

"This house was rebuilt. But I think it was in the attic." Cole stood up and aimed for the stairs. Harry laughed.

"Not this way agent Phil."

"Then which way?" Harry looked like he's about to say something rude or saying nothing at all. Both of these actions would make Cole angry so Sam intervened.

"I saw a ladder outside. It maybe leads up to the attic." Sam looked at Harry who was killing him with his eyes. Then he nodded.

"Suit yourselves." And he stayed in his position as Sam and Cole walked out of the door. Sam showed Cole the ladder.

"Can you hold it for me?" Cole asked pointing at insecurely looking pieces of wood which looked like a ladder. Sam grabbed one side of it and Cole started to climb. When he got on the top he held the ladder for Sam. As they both got there, they started to look around themselves. Some old chairs, here and there a family picture. Few old cabinets and boxes were full of old stuff but no books. Cole didn't pay attention to any of the things but Sam did. And he found things that are used as protection against ghosts and even some against witches. He showed it to Cole.

"Weird. I thought only ghost are involved here."

"Maybe the three sisters were witches. And when they became ghosts they've lost their powers." Sam wondered.

"No. I don't think so. I mean... Yes. They were witches. But I don't think they have lost their powers. Because when the old Parker died and had investigated it they were already ghosts and he's got these so he knew something more." Sam nodded."We have to find the diaries." Sam nodded again and they continued to examine the rest of the attic.

"There's nothing here." Sam said after some time. Cole didn't turn around and continued in his searching. After another few minutes he sighed.

"You're probably right." With those words he ruffled his hair and leaned against the wall. The wall made a strange noise and Cole fall through it. Sam rushed to him but stopped when he saw where Cole fell. It was small room with table and chair. Sam helped Cole to his legs and then continued to the table. He opened one of the drawers and laughed.

"I found them." Cole was immediately next to him and took the diaries from him. Some noises came from bellow and then they heard Harry.

"What the hell are you two doing up there? You want to ruin this house?" Then they heard how he slammed the door and his swearing as he walked to the ladder. "Hey! Are you there?" Then quiet and then kinder voice asked. "Have you found anything?" Cole looked at Sam, closed the drawers and opened one of the diaries. He read for few seconds and Sam just saw how his eyes grow bit wider. Cole looked up and stared nowhere. Then he closed them, put them in his jacket and rushed to the ladder with Sam on his tail. "So?" Harry asked.

"Sorry. We found nothing. But if we discover something later we'll let you know." Cole answered quickly and stormed by him. Sam was confused. _Why did he lie?_ "Have a nice day."

"What? You are kidding me right?" Harry sound desperate. Sam stand next to him and watched Cole as he got in the car and it seemed he's trying to control himself. He had his eyes closed and breathed deeply.

"Sorry. We got to go." Sam finally said and sat in the car next to Cole. He started the engine and drove away. In his rear-view mirror he saw another car stopping in front of the house and a young women rushing over to him. Harry stood there confused and maybe a bit sad. Sam turned his had to Cole. He wanted to ask him not very politely about 'what was that supposed to mean' but when he saw Cole's scared face he didn't.

"What's wrong?" He asked instead. Cole just reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the three diaries and tapped on them.

"We have to find them really fast."

TBC

_Next chapter is Dean's and Carol's. Yay! And reviews guys ;) :DD_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Dean and Carol are back! Enjoy :))_

Dean could feel how Carol loosened her grip around his waist. She was slowing down. He knew that she wasn't feeling well and he knew that if they are not going to get out of this damn place any time soon it can end badly for her. With every step he hoped he would see something encouraging like a small dot of light or door but nothing appeared just the dark tunnel. He was getting really tired and he wanted to stop so badly but he knew they have to go on. His head which hurt more and more and the growing pain in his ribs weren't helping him with thinking to keep going. The stopping problem solved splitting of the ways. One was heading straight and it looked like it was going down and the other turned to the left going up. Dean stopped and looked at Carol. She was paler than before. _Of course she is. She is bleeding and hurt._ Her eyes were still open and Dean sighed in relief that at least something is still okay. After a moment Carol realized that they stopped. She looked up at Dean curiously.

"The tunnel splits in two." Dean explained shortly.

"Oh." Caro said quietly. "I'm not too proud for admitting this but I think I need some rest."

"Yeah, right, sorry." He helped her to sit down carefully. She hissed in pain and Dean wanted to apologize but she cut him off.

"It's okay." She smiled at him weakly. Dean gave her disapproving look but didn't say anything. Instead he gently stroked her cheek. He felt the heat radiating from her. _Not good _he thought. Dean rode his hand across his head and rested it on his injury for moment. It has stopped bleeding but it was still making him nauseous sometimes. Like for example now. He leaned against the wall with his hand and closed his eyes. When the nausea subsided he got back to Carol. She watched him curiously and worriedly but didn't say anything either.

"I should probably find out which way is the right one, right?" Carol slightly nodded. Her eyes were closing but she tried to keep them open. Before he left he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, then took the light and started the way which turned left. He walked for few minutes thinking about what he's going to do with Carol if she gets worse. And then he saw the door. He quickly got to it and he took the handle. It was not easy but he opened them and entered. The cold that overwhelmed him made him gasp and he almost fell how unexpected that was. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened the eyes he was lying on the ground without knowing he actually fell. Wrong, he was sure he didn't fell. Then something trickled down his neck. He reached there and when he looked at his hand it was stained with blood.

"What the…" Suddenly a gust of wind flew around him from the tunnel. He didn't have a good feeling about this room. _But maybe it's the only way out_. He had to decide fast. That was something he knew for sure.

Carol sat on the cold floor leaning against cold wall. Her eyes were fixed on the opposite wall. Well. Since Dean took the torch with him and she sat in the dark seeing absolutely nothing she thought that she was looking in the direction of the opposite wall. In one moment she saw a glimmer. She thought it was a flash from the torch but it was gone in an instant. And then she saw it again and it lasted longer. And then it happened again and it was getting some shape. Suddenly ghost stand in front of her. Carol tried to stand up and have some better position for upcoming fight. Instead of attacking the ghost moved to the entrance of the corridor where Dean disappeared about some time ago and shook his head disapprovingly. Before anything else could happen the real light from the torch hit her in the eyes so she closed them. A hand started to rub her face and Dean's voice told her to stay awake. She heard how his voice was desperate.

"I'm okay." She said quickly and moved his hand from her view. And when she did the ghost was gone. She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Did you see that?" She asked her eyes still locked on the place where the ghost stood few seconds ago.

"No. What I should have seen?" Dean asked looked around him and then looked at her worriedly. Carol stared for another moment but then just waved her head.

"Sorry. It was nothing." She said finally. "I'm probably finally getting crazy." She laughed and then looked at him. "Did you find something there?"

"Yeah, I did. About five minutes from here are door that lead into some kind of a cellar. It's weird in there but I think it can be our way out. Are you sure that you didn't see anything?"

"I'm not sure. I think I've seen a ghost and I think he was trying to tell me something. Like that we shouldn't go that way. But like I said I'm not sure." Dean froze for a moment but he told himself what he did before. I could be their **only** way out. Maybe not safe as would they wanted but only. He dropped the thought.

"Well... We can try it that way. And if something goes wrong more than it already is we'll go back, okay?" Carol nodded and started to get up. Dean helped her, she put her hand around his waist and they continued the way Dean had suggested. As they walked Carol had strange feeling that she should turn around but she was too exhausted so she let it go.

When they entered the room Dean talked about Carol needed to pause. Dean helped her to sit without causing her more pain and then looked around himself. The weird feeling that he had when he first stepped in to the room was still making him shiver. He instinctively reached to his head. It was still bleeding little. _Maybe Carol's ghost wasn't just her imagination_ Dean thought. _No they just tried to lure us in some kind of trap. There are no good ghosts._ He turned his attention back to Carol.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." Carol answered tiredly. Dean pointed the torch on her face. She was not and he knew it. But it was better that she told this to herself. And better for him to think it too. He sat next to her and started to unwind the scarf around her tight. "Ouch. What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking your leg." The scarf was soaked with blood. Dean wasn't sure if he wants to see the wound but he continued. When he was done he took a deep breath and looked at it. It looked worse than before. The edges were red and inflamed and the surrounding skin was white as snow. He didn't have to be doctor to know that it's bad. Carol saw it too. When Dean looked at here she just smiled.

"I'll be fine." She whispered and kissed him on his cheek. He just nodded with sad smile and pulled out his flask. Carol closed her eyes and gritted her teeth when the alcohol fell on the wound. The pain lasted few moments but then it was okay. At least for while. He wrapped the scarf around her tight again and put the flask back in his pocket. There wasn't much left in it and he fought the urge to take some. He looked at Carol. They will need it again. They exchanged another long look. A cold gust suddenly flew out of the tunnel and it carried laughing. Dean stood up and looked around himself. _Not again_. Spotting a door on the other side of the room which he didn't notice before, he grabbed Carol's hand he pulled her up and took her in his arms. The cold in the room was suddenly almost unbearable. The door opened before he could touch the handle. They stepped through without thinking and the door slammed behind them closing them in similar room only slightly bigger and with...

"...Chains?" Dean could feel Carol freeze in his arms. She shot him a scared look. Chains were never good. There were old rusty chains hanging from the ceiling and some painting on the floor. Or was it... _Blood _Dean felt how his heart was pounding faster and faster. No he had to calm down. He walked towards the door on the other side. But before he made more than three steps the ghosts were there grinning insanely and they found themselves flying against the wall. Sharp pain shot through his already hurting ribs. He released Carol from his hold and she fell on the ground. Carol cried out as she hit her leg, then her head and then she passed out. Dean was trying to free himself but it was useless. One of the ghost-sisters stepped closer to him with devilish smirk.

"Welcome in your worst nightmare." She whispered in his ear her voice full of lust. The words echoed through his whole body and he turned his head in disgust only to meet with the second sister's eyes. She grabbed his face roughly with her ugly cold hands and kissed him deeply. He felt her tongue getting in his mouth and he couldn't do anything but bite down. She screamed and pulled away with anger radiating from her moves. Dean spitted out to get rid of the really disgusting cadaverous taste from his mouth. When he looked up he saw the third smiling meanly and the something hit him in the head and he was once again out.

Carol opened her eyes slowly. Her leg was like on fire and that was the first thing she knew. She reached there and hissed with pain.

"Dean?" She whispered pain filling her voice. Nothing so she looked around. He was lying next to her unconscious blood staining his temple. She crawled over to him to check him for more injuries but was held back hand pulling her hair up and with it her body. She gritted her teeth. She thought for a moment that they will tear the hair away but then she was grabbed by her throat. She looked up and saw ugly face of one of the sisters. She was examined her. Her eyes were sinking into Carols. Carol gasped as the cold started to freeze her brain. When the flashing lights started to enter her vision, the ghost loosened her grip and she fell again. She felt like the ghost took something away from her something from her head. Or maybe put something there... She was confused. Suddenly her limbs felt too heavy to move them and her head was too heavy to hold it up. She glanced back at the ghosts who were moving Dean to the rusty chains. Then she felt hands dragging her in some other room. _I need to fight it. I'm not weak._ But even though she told this to herself she wasn't able to move. She felt a tear escape her eye. Helplessness was the last thing that broke her. And the feeling of being helpless was the last thing she felt before she fell into a nightmare.

**TBC **

_And that's it for now :) I will try to update soon but I can't promise anything since it's the start of school and I am afraid there will be a lot of work. But like I said... I _will_ try ;) have a nice time, love ya :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**_: I'm so so so sorry! I know it's been a long time since the last chapter and I hope, that those who still read this haven't given up on me, but school is a killer and you know… It sucks sometimes. :D But here is the next chapter and it's gonna be slightly.. Let's say… rough. But I hope you'll somehow enjoy it. :) _

Chapter 7

During their ride Cole read everything what was in the diaries and when he finished his expression was blank. He stared ahead and said nothing. Sam was worried. He knew this face from Dean. It meant that something is very wrong. When he stopped the car in front of their motel Cole jumped out tossing the diaries on the seat. He mumbled something about Sam reading it and disappeared. Sam didn't even get the chance to ask him what's wrong. He then sat in the car for few minutes. Then he took the diaries, locked the car and entered the motel room. There he laid on the bed and opened the first diarie. In this one it was all about gathering informations from the first weird things and disappearances. Nothing Sam haven't already known. The second book was the same. Only describing how he gathered the infromations about fighting witches. Also nothing new for Sam. The third one was however much more interesting. The most important part started, when Harold entered the under-house area.

_"… I opened the door from what I supposed was some kind of cellar. It was much colder in there than in any other cellar I have ever been in. The rooms were empty. Abnormally empty. There was not even a spider net in the corners. And also the rooms were somehow brighter even without any source of light. There were lot of doors there. I looked into every sigle one of them. One of the rooms had another door. So I looked inside. Another door. After few empty rooms I entered one from which I heard noises. The noises came from behind another shut door in front of me. I carefully opened it. Just on a tiny gap. What I saw was not nice but it was not as bad as it was goign to be. There was a man hanging from the ceiling bleeding from cuts on his back and bites on neck and shoulders. He was half naked and he was shaking violently. He was whispering something. I looked around the room. No one except for him was in there. I slowly stepped in. As the man heard me enter the room he started to shake more and he said more understandable words like: "Please no. Not anymore." I stepped in the mans vision field. His expression changed from horror to desperate and he was pleading me: "Please. Help me. Get me out of here. She must be possessed. PLEASE…" As the words came out of his mouth a door opposite the one I came through opened. A very pale almost transparently looking girl came in. And behind her two same pale-way looking women. Those two were disgusting. They must be the witches. But I didn't see the third witch. Yet I readied my anti-witch sachet. Then I noticed how the man was looking at the girl. I looked at her too. She was expressionless but the corner of her mouth twitched from time to time into a smile that looked like the she was crazy. Also her eyes wondered between expressionless and total loss of her mind. And then she spoke. I was not able to understand the language she was speaking with but her voice… It sent shivers down my spine. It felt almost like two people speaking in union. Then I remembered the other two and I threw the sachets at them. Nothing happened. I felt the blood drain out of my face. Those were supposed to be the only thing to stop a witch. And then it hit me. They were not witches. Not only. Or maybe anymore? Or both. They were ghosts too. I had no idea how to fight a ghost. At that moment the girl stopped talking and I felt something inside me. It didn't hurt. But I was sure I felt something. An emotion maybe? Now I know what it was. Constant fear and paranoia that they are here. Behind me. And also I still see the pictures that came next. Something started to leave the girls body. And when it left her she dropped on the ground. While the thing that just left her body was recovering in god knows what I dropped on my knees next to her and I checked her pulse. There was none. I looked over at the man. He knew why I was looking at him. He closed his eyes. I was not able to do anything. The thing that was inside her gained it's features again. And it became she. She was the third witch. And she was inside the girls body. I was stunned at the imagination that someone else is controlling my body and from what i deduced slowly killing it. And next thing that made me freeze was that some other of the witches closed her distance to the dead girl. And re entered her. She rose from the ground again. I was still on my knees unable to move. She stepped over me and grabbed me by my jacket. And then she kissed me. I felt cold getting into my brain and sucking life out of me. Then I felt blood in my mouth. She bit me in the lip and i felt how she licks it. In that moment I somehow realised what was probably going on but I was still in too much horror to move. She moved away from me and turned to the others. _

"_He is not good." With those words the witch left the girls body and the it fell back on the ground. Then I noticed that the witch is slightly less transparent. They take the life out of living person to regain their human form. Yes that is possible. And what was the meaning of the words _He is not good_? The most powerful blood is the blood which contains hormones which people have in their veins when they feel love. That I know now too. I regained my strength in my legs and stood up. I had no idea how I will get out of there but I had to try somthing. I knew that I could not save the man let alone the girl. I knew or at least I hoped I will find them so I had some things to help me free them if they were somehow held on place. But that option was out of the question in that moment. All I wanted was to run. And forget. Because another unexpected thing happened. The body of the girl exploded and I had pieces of her on myself. I wanted to throw up. I tried to brush it off but my hands just went thorugh and never touched the things on me. Instead I ran away as a coward. I left the man there. I still feel guilty for that. As I ran out of the hellish house I heard those three creatures laughing. Another thing I will never ever get out of my head. When I arrived home my wife and my kid were scared of me. They were asking me questions which i could not answer. But they were not asking aboutthe blood. I just passed by them not giving them any attention. Even when they screamed my name I ignored their cries. I went in the bathroom and locked myself in here. I tried to wash the blood off of me but it was impossible. Then I went in here and locked myself. I can't leave this room. Beacuse when I did I saw my family covered in blood or I saw those black crack in their skin as the three witch-ghosts had. I know I will get mad. But there is nothing I can do. Only wait till I die. I hope it will be soon…"_

Sam stared at the wall in front of him imagining all those things that were described in the diary. He knew too well that it was possible. And Cole did too. Then he realised why Cole acted how he acted. The same was probably going to happen to Carol too. Unless they find them and rescue them first. If they don't Carol will die. And Dean too. With the memory of her dead body in his head. Dean… He wished he knew what to do next. He had no idea how to find them. He had no idea where. And also the question was where are the bones of the witches that must be burned. He jumped up from the bed and when he was about to leave and look for Cole to help him, which would definitely contain the return to the house, someone knocked on the door. Sam carefully opened it. It was Cole. He was leaning against the door frame his head dangerously falling down to his chest. Sam felt the alcohol from him. So he did what he always did when Dean or their dad came back drunk. He helped Cole to his bed. Cole was mumbling something. It was slurred and very quiet so Sam didn't understand. He laid him on the bed and got his shoes off. Then he went in the bathroom for some water and put it on the night table next to Cole's bed. Dean and Carol must wait. Sam was getting angry at Cole that he did such thing and made it impossible to start with their rescue as soon as possible. But then he remembered the things he read and understood.

"S'mmy… We're g'nna f'nd th'm… T'morrow… 'm s'rry…" He heard Cole mumble. He didn't even mind, that Cole called him Sammy. He was slowly falling asleep with the imigaes described in the diary.

Sam woke up because of some noises. The room was dark. He listened more carefully. It sounded like sobbing. He turned on the light on the night table and looked around the room. In the corner sat a figure. It was Cole. Sam stood up and walked over to him slowly. Cole felt someone approaching and looked up. He gave Sam a sad smile when he saw him and then put his head back on his knees. Sam knelt beside him and put his hand on Cole's shoulder. He breathed in and out deeply and looked at Sam.

"Have you read them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Cole looked at him and Sam squeezed his shoulder. Cole dropped his gaye again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." They sat for another moment in silence.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to end this madness."

"We don't even know…"

"... Where their bones are?" Cole finished instead of Sam. "When I was in the bar I… I asked around little. Some people claim that the bones are somewhere in the house. And since most of their rituals were made in the basement or whatever almost all of them think that it is somewhere below the house." Sam looked at him surprised.

"Wow." Cole smiled and slowly got to his legs. "So… We are going back, we burn the bones save our siblings and go home?" Sam smiled too. Cole's face turned into a small frown.

"Yeah… Unless we are already too late…" With those words Cole grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Sam stood there thinking of what just Cole said then he grabbed his things too and followed Cole into the car. _No… we can't too late_. Sam thought and they headed for the house.

_So hey, it wasn't that bad right? Right? Anyway… I'm working on a new story (Avenegrs fanfic) so everything takes little longer so I'm sorry for that. I hope you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter and don't forget to review. :P :D_


End file.
